


Prince's Promise

by Shooting_StarI



Series: Royal Au [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Forbidden Love, Kings & Queens, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Secret love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: The secret and heated meeting of two lovers forbidden to each other; an omega, Guanshan Prince of the West and an alpha He Tian, Prince and heir to the He family, who is more than capable of doing anything to keep his lover by his side...





	Prince's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've a glimpse of inspiration, so I've decided to write a piece of ̶m̶e̶d̶i̶o̶c̶r̶e̶ ̶ smut. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, question to readers: would y'all be willing to read such story (royal au, betrayal, etc.)? I'm not necessarily saying I'm planning to write such thing, just curious. 
> 
> Leave a review, if you feel like it!

The smooth leather tore the delicate skin on Guanshan legs, as he sank down, onto the other's man lap. 

"Ngh!" He muffled down a resonant moan, gripping the black silk under the captain's epaulet. 

"Slow down, your majesty," the other boy huffed, holding up a challenging smirk, "unless you wanna be heard..." 

Another muffled moan slipped through redhead's lips, as strong hands bounced him unexpectedly up. "You are doing it on purpose, you fucking—!" 

"Am I?" Chuckling hungrily, the black haired boy nibbed on the other's earlobe. "Am I really the one doing anything on purpose here?" 

Guanshan's arms tightened around the other boy's neck. 

"Of course you are, you sneaky piece of—!" 

A hard thrust evoked a moan from redhead's chest, cutting his insult midway. 

"Do not put the blame on me, when I was simply astonished by your irresistible charms." Thrusting steadily into Guanshan's body has made boy's crazily conscious and feral. "I only intended to take part in the Grand Western Ball, as a benevolent ambassador sent by the politically opposed country, sent by the royal family of He."

The elegance of his words sounded so out of place in that situation but so in place in his mouth, Guanshan could not help it, but to fell as hazed as after drinking endless goblets of wine. 

"You are going too far...!"

"Me?" The other boy chuckled again, kneading the sensitive skin on the round buttcheeks. The whole room reeked of sweetness, as the heat crawled its way into Guanshan's body. 

"Was it me who rejected every possible candidate for a future fiance?" The blackhaired boy asked, getting his lips dangerously close to the Prince's neck, "Was it me who a slid a note into my pocket during the dance? Or maybe was it me who left the door to their bedroom open, after excusing himself from the ballroom...?" 

"Lies!" The redhead breathed out hotly. "It is your only your own reasoning...!"

Another chuckle rumbled in blackhaired boy's chest. He gripped the redhead's hips, while caressing his ruined hair. 

"Isn't it your slick that is making my uniform wonderfully dirty at this very moment?" He whispered and laughed in amusement, as the other one instantly looked down. "Your words are lies, my beautiful Prince." 

The intensity of boy's gaze squeezed the blush onto redhead's cheeks.

"I am aware of how unpleasing it is to hide your true feelings," his husky, calm tone had brought a simulatneous calmness and excitement onto the young prince, "but please, do not lie to yourself about us." 

Without a moment left for any of He Tian's possible reaction, Guanshan's face sunk into the black silk. In the short moment of silence, the black haired boy could only observe the pale hands, trembling on his pitch black uniform.

"You are aware, that I could give a child, right here, right now," He Tian whispered without a shadow of hesitation, directly into the other's ear, "one drop of my seed, one unfortunate bitemark and I could finally take you with me." 

The redhead kept his mouth shut, motion frozen on his lover's lap. 

"Soon, I will end this charade, my love," the blackhaired boy continued, staring directly into the eyes of the portrait hung above the closed doors. "This king or that king, my father or your father, North or West, South or East, I will conquer the right for your love." 

"You are sending yourself to war, you idiot." The redhead's voice was rough, as if it died and got revived inside of his milky chest. "Finish what you have started and leave, before someone sees us like this..."

The slightest shift in the air was pushed aside by a shriek of surprise. 

"No love." The sudden aggression in renewed thrust had left the redhead's mouth agape. "The finish is far away from us, and the war has already begun, right in the moment your father denied me your hand." 

Moaning loudly, Guanshan trembled in his lover's arms. "Someone's gonna...!" 

"Call the maid, tell her I raped you, let the hate for me bloom in this palace!"

The arousal had mixes with fear in Guanshan's veins, as his hoarse moans muted the pleas in his throat. 

"He family or outcast, prince or peasant—" 

The built up pressure in redhead's stomach finally exploded onto the pitck black lap. 

"— you will be mine, Guanshan, the Prince of West."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: shootingstari  
> if you like my work, you can buy me coffee on: ko-fi.com/shootingstari


End file.
